


Just a Love Tap

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/F, New Years Eve, Spanking, dom!Naomi, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: I’d like to request a smutty fic for a playful sub female reader and Dom Naomi that does involve spanking and choking if you’re ok with that please and thank you 😊 💗The Reader starts to get bored at the NYE party at Chateau Miz... so she goes looking for trouble. And finds it.





	Just a Love Tap

Didn't they play this song before? You huffed. If Miz and Maryse could afford this... castle, then they could afford better and more music. There were still hours to go before midnight, and your skin was buzzing with adrenaline. But you didn't have anywhere to put it. It's not like they had a ring in the garage. Even if they did, you were dressed to the nines in an effort to keep your lover's eyes on you. You were dressed in shimmery gold on black velvet, the hem only to your knees, and with a tulle-puffed skirt. Not to mention a heart-shaped neckline for her viewing pleasure. Speaking of, where was Naomi?

Her laugh sounded from down the hall. You followed it, stopping to lean against the doorframe when you found her. As much as you liked all her neon gear, she looked damn good in her floor-length silver dress. Naomi rolled her eyes at something Charlotte said, making her turn where her eyes caught sight of you. Behind her champagne glass, her tongue dashed out to wet her lips. You strutted up to the group, giving her ass a light tap on the way by. Naomi jumped, something that didn't go unnoticed by the group. 

"Well, that answers that question," Carmella whistled under her breath. 

"Does it?" Sonya looked between the two of you. "It looks like someone is in trouble to me."

Naomi nodded. "Almost." She tilted her head. "Better watch yourself, little girl."

You scoffed. "That was nothing. I've hit you harder in the ring." Still, you bit your lip. Naomi was half-a-step away from glaring at you, and it was making your thighs press together under your dress. And there was still room to play. With the sweetest smile you could muster, you ran your finger down the bridge of her nose. Then, before she could react, you hurried away with a giggle. The sound of her heels clacking across the floor behind you had your steps becoming wider, and your pace to quicken. When the floor turned to carpet, you took a sharp left to hide in an empty room. She caught the door before you could close it. And your throat before you could speak. 

"What was all that, Y/N?" she cooed. The click of the lock sent a shiver down your spine, which drew her cheek back in a smirk. "Not so bratty now, are you?" Her grip loosened just enough to give you room to shake your head. Then it was tight again while her other hand dipped under the front of your skirt. You squeaked at her touch. "No panties, little girl?"

Struggling, you answered, "wanted to be ready to start the year off... on a bang. If you want that?"

She chuckled and stepped back, watching you catch your breath. "I do. But is something we have to take care of first." Her voice deepened. "Get in position."

You did as Naomi commanded. Turning, you bent in half and placed your hands on the wall. Cool air hit the back of your legs and then your bare behind as she flipped up your skirt. A tiny moan escaped through your lips as she rubbed her hand over your skin. 

"Shh, shh, baby. Can't have everyone hearing, can we? I'm only going to do three. We're at a party, and I still want you to have fun." You could sense her biting her lip. "Though it would be fun for me to watch you squirm in your seat for the rest of the night. No. Can't have that. We're pretty obvious already, thanks to you. You don't have to count. And try to keep quiet." 

There was a pause that felt like a second and an hour all at once. In your chest, your lungs and heart froze. Waiting. You heard it before you felt it. Then hot pain blossomed on your ass. You gasped, twiddling your fingertips on the wall to keep yourself from clawing it instead. Wouldn't that freak the Mizanins out, to find claw marks on their wall?

"One," you whispered. Naomi hummed pleased behind you. You bit your lip through the slap on your other cheek. "Two." Widening your stance, the air cooled the slick already leaking from your slit. The third slap was right on your pussy, her long fingers hitting as high as your clit and making you jolt forward. "Three," you gasped. 

"Good girl."

Then your back was to the wall and Naomi was kissing away your breath. Her nails scratched under your hair as she tugged your head to one side. While you recovered, she mouthed down your cheek and jawline and latched onto your neck. Frantically, you gripped at her waist. She groaned into your skin. Together you bucked and rolled your hips to meet each other. Her skin was so warm. Hot. Or was that you? 

"Play with yourself." Naomi nipped at your neck once more before looking you dead in the eye. "Don't think I didn't know what you were doing. Was my baby getting bored?"

"Yes," you rasped. "Needed you."

"You've got me. But," she held up her hand to show off her long decorated nails, "you might want to handle things down there until I get these off."

Good point. She helped you roll up your skirt so it wasn't in the way, using her body to keep it at your stomach. Naomi pulled your breasts over your neckline, sucking one into her mouth. Your head fell back but you were forced to look back down and decrease your arch so you could reach the juncture of your thighs. Between attending to your breasts, she whispered in your ear how she wanted you to move. Your speed. How many fingers. When to curl, or when to tease. She told you when to thumb at your clit. How to do that. Having brought your nipples to perfect peaks, she kissed back up the curve of your neck. Your parted lips eagerly accepted her and her sweet sounds. 

"Are you getting close, Y/N?"

A broken whimper was your only answer. 

You needed more. Just one more thing to send you over. You guided her hand to your throat, keeping yours on top. She moaned at the desperation in your eyes and tightened her grip as you wanted. Her nose ran back and forth along your jaw as your breath stuttered, perfectly controlled. Your fingers moved faster. Or at least you thought so. Everything was starting to go fuzzy around the edges. But the pleasure was still there. So was Naomi's voice leading you along and telling you how proud she was of you. Then you could breathe. The rush of oxygen sent you over. You tumbled down into pleasure and into Naomi's strong arm around your waist. She held you and kissed your shoulder until you could stand on your own. 

She was panting too. "That was... I always love watchin' you fall apart."

With a start, you cupped your face. "But, you... I didn't... what about you?"

Naomi giggled. "You wanted to start the year off with a bang. I'll get mine don't you worry." 

She helped you fix your skirt. You checked each other for presentability. Turning, you unlocked the door and you were about the step out into the hall when cool air hit the back of your thighs and Naomi lightly hit the red spot on your ass. Smugly, you smirked at her as she left the room first.

"What? It was just a love tap. A promise of what else you're gonna get later tonight."


End file.
